Johnny Thunder and the Curse of the Mummy
Johnny Thunder and the Curse of the Mummy is a never-released animated film inspired by the 1998 LEGO Adventurers sets. Many characters from the sets were going to appear in the film, including Johnny Thunder and Lord Sam Sinister, as well as some original characters. While the film was ultimately cancelled, many of the ideas from this film made their way into the 2010 animated film Johnny Thunder and the Gift of the Nile. Film Details *'Release Date:' n/a *'Running Time:' n/a *'MPAA Rating:' n/a *'Director:' n/a *'Producer:' n/a *'Writer:' Andrew Bermudez Plot Summary The film begins with Johnny, Pippin, and Sarah playing Monopoly. Just as Pippin is starting her turn, Johnny hears the phone ring and answers it. Dr. Kilroy tells them to come to Egypt at once, and the adventurers head out to the airport. Once there, they meet Harry Cane, who flies them off to Egypt. However, behind them on Tomb Robber Airlines, Lord Sam Sinister and Slyboots are closely following them. Once in Egypt, the adventurers stop at a McDonald's to eat lunch while the villains peer in through a window. As they lament over the prospect of getting better food than their expired lunch meat, Crazy Ali walks up and immediately volunteers to join their gang. Lord Sinister insults Crazy Ali, but Slyboots welcomes him in with open arms. After lunch, the adventurers get a ride in a taxi driven by a wild taxi driver who smashes fruit carts to get food and water towers to get a drink. Once he gets to the Cairo Hotel, he swerves into the hotel lobby, drops off the adventurers, and drives out the front door. They check in and head up to their room, only to discover that the walls are plastered with chewing gum. They head back out to head to the museum. Once they get to the museum, Dr. Kilroy welcomes his friends and immediately begins to tell them the myth of Pharaoh Hotep, who is said to have turned greedy. Then he mentions that a curse was put on the gem Re-Gou that whoever touches it will die. They head to the Nile River to get the boat Dr. Kilroy rented, only find a paper boat held afloat by Mountain Dew bottles. Crocodiles eat the boat and its owner, and Dr. Kilroy directs them to the real boat. In their boat, named The Navigator, the adventurers and their boat driver travel down to the Temple of Horus, with Lord Sinister and his men following. At the temple, the boat driver guards The Navigator while the adventurers enter the temple. They solve the puzzles and retrive the Eye of Horus. They head down to the boat and sail off to the Sphinx. On the way to the Sphinx, Lord Sinister and his men catch up to the adventurers. Crazy Ali shoots the boat driver dead, sending the boat crashing into the sand. Thinking no one survived the crash, the villains speed off. The adventurers inspect the Sphinx, then Johnny uses the Eye of Horus to retrieve the Skull of Anubis. From there, they hike out to Hotep's tomb. Out in the desert, the adventurers get stopped by bandits who turn out to be just a mirage. Soon after, they reach the tomb. They all race in, only to be captured by the villains. Sarah bargains for her father's life, and Johnny finds a secret lever. He uses the Skull of Anubis to trigger the lever, and Re-gou appears. Crazy Ali grabs Re-gou, awakening Hotep's mummy. Hotep melts Crazy Ali and Slyboots, then faces Sarah. With instruction from Dr. Kilroy, Sarah destroys Hotep, which then triggers an earthquake. Everyone gets out of the tomb in time. Back in Cairo, Harry is about to call for a taxi when Sarah shushes him. They walk to the airport. Production History Little is known about the production history of this film. What is known is that the story is based on two stories called The Mummy's Tomb and Mummy's Curse, written by Daniel and Andrew Bermudez respectively, that prominently featured the LEGO Adventurers characters. The script was most likely written in 2004, with a planned release in either 2005 or 2006. However, due to other commitments at the time, including the Cornerstone Thespian Society and a company name change, this film was shelved and ultimately forgotten. The current document was re-printed from the original file and is believed to be the oldest surviving Mustache Maniacs Film Co. script. Characters *Johnny Thunder (Daniel Bermudez) *Pippin Reed Thunder (Lauren Hoxie) *Sarah Thunder (Alyssia Whitley) *Dr. Charles Kilroy (Andrew Bermudez) *Harry Cane (Andrew Bermudez) *Lord Sam Sinister (Andrew Bermudez) *Slyboots (Jason Ecks) *Crazy Ali (n/a) *Taxi Driver (n/a) *Boat Driver 1 (n/a) *Boat Driver 2 (n/a) *Pharaoh Hotep (n/a) Credits *Andrew Bermudez - Writer *Teresa Bermudez - Script Editor Trivia *This is the first Mustache Maniacs Film Co. film to feature a script (all of our other films before then were made "on the fly"). *This is believed to be the oldest surviving Mustache Maniacs Film Co. script. *The character of Sarah Thunder, who plays a large role in Johnny Thunder and the Gift of the Nile, first appeared in this script. *For an unknown reason, Crazy Ali was originally going to be called the City Slicker. *Neither the boat owners nor the taxi driver have any given names. Category:Movies Category:Animation Category:Unreleased Category:Non-Canon Category:2004